


Makes for Stormy Weather

by DoreyG



Series: All the Way Home [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry/ALL THE ROGUES, Casual Sex, Community: comment_fic, Hotel Sex, M/M, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aw, I'm flattered," he grins, and pulls off his shirt the moment he's through the door, "our chemistry is so strong that you can sense whenever I'm near..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makes for Stormy Weather

"Somehow I knew it'd be you."

"Aw, I'm flattered," he grins, and pulls off his shirt the moment he's through the door, "our chemistry is so strong that you can sense whenever I'm near..."

"Not that, you dork," Flash, still Flash - even when he forgoes the mask - sighs, but laughingly. He's already on the bed, eager in his nakedness, "the thunderstorm was a clue."

"The thunderstorm...?" He blinks, tears his eyes away from the picture sprawled out before him to focus on the raindrops against the window, "huh."

"Didn't notice?" Flash drawls, note of concern barely audible under his usual cocky front. So good that he wouldn’t even recognize it, if he hadn’t put it up himself more times than he can actually count.

"Didn't care," he lies, and rips his eyes away again - turns back to far more urgent matters, for the rain splattering against the window will always be right behind him, "not with somebody so fucking _gorgeous_ waiting for me.”

"Dork," Flash laughs again, but smiles anyway. Allows himself to be pressed back against the bed with only the slightest shudder of protest, the slightest worried blink with a smile still curving his pretty lips, “it’s a good thing that I like you.”

And he supposes that that’s very much true.


End file.
